Captain America: In search of Margaret Carter
by Alphyy
Summary: In an Alternate universe, Steve Rogers wakes up after the plane crash that left him unconscious for years. He wakes up earlier than expected and wakes up learning that the war was over. He now seeks to find Peggy Carter a woman that He fell in love with. Before she moves on to someone else.
1. Chapter 1

**"Hello guys! this is my very first story that I will be publishing so please understand if I make alot of mistakes _"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CaptainAmerica ^-^**

**Captain America : In search of Margaret Carter**

Steve Rogers opened his eyes at the sight of utter darkness, he didn't know where he was or what was happening at the moment

but all he wanted at the moment was for himself was to get out of his tough situation. **"Aargh!"** As he forcefully pushed his body to move, he fell onto the floor

and looked around once again. He saw his shield on the other side of the seat and he immediately crawled his way to it. As he felt the shield he started to

remembered Red Skull, he remembered Bucky, his best friend, and he remembered her of course, Margaret "Peggy" Carter. "I need... to get out of

here.. " Steve stood up weakly and held on the sides of the plane so he could remain balanced. He noticed a slight form of light coming out of a door in the

very far corner of the plane, He walked slowly and the more he walked, the more he started to get the hold of it again. When he reached the door he opened it

and found himself in a flat area full of snow. "This was much bigger the last time I saw this place" He wondered "There isn't much time I need to get moving,

the nazi's I wonder whats going on!" He starts walking slowly north with his shield on his face to cover the acres of snow that was flying towards him. After a

little while he managed to regain some of his strength and started running. After hours of nonstop walking and running, Steven Rogers finally hit the end of

the line since all he saw from there, was deep water. Steve was almost certain that it would be impossible for him to swim his way to land since he is still weak

He fell into his knees and was slowly freezing away until he sees a light from a distance away, it looked like a cargo ship, as the light gets closer and

closer he realizes that indeed it was a cargo ship, "Hey! over here!" Steven Rogers waved his hands but it didn't look like the ship didn't notice him. He had to

think of a plan. He immediately thought of one. He figured "If I can get one of the crewmates attention theres no doubt they see me" As the ship drew closer

next to Steve Rogers, He threw his shield as hard as he can and of the crewmen who was taking a sip of his coffee noticed the shield heading towards him.

For a quick second Steve thought he might have put too much power and killed the crewman. But then he noticed the boat decreasing its speed and a lot of

the crewmen pointed they're flashlights to Steve. As he started waving at them he suddenly fell down and lost consciousness.

He woke up on a cabin with a sight of a man who looked like he is on his 50's. He placed hot chocolate next to the table beside him and looked at me.

**"Well well look whos awake"**

Steve wanted to punch this man in the gut, he felt as if he was being teased, but he looked like a good person.

** "Who are you?"**

**"The names Glenn, and I know who you are.. Captain America"**

** "How long have I been asleep?"**

** "Around two days my friend"**

** "I need to speak to your captain immediately"**

**"Now now drink hot chocolate first then there's some clothes in the closet that might fit you then speak to the captain"**

** "Thank you so much for saving me"**

** "It's the least we can all do for a hero, alright well Im off to go check on the cargos, it was a pleasure meeting you"**

The man smiled and walked away from the room, Steve felt much better, he could move his fingers without effort and he can see much clearer as well.

He took a sip of the hot chocolate and then got up and opened the closet next to the bed. He took of his Captain America outfit and placed it all in a chair. He

searched for a while for some clothes to wear but eventually he found a white plain shirt, some pants, and a jacket. After he got dressed he finished his hot

chocolate and looked around the cabin. He made sure everything was there, especially his shield. He walked outside the cabin and got into the main deck

to see that it was a very casual weather. It was still cold, but it wasn't anything that Steve felt the other day. He asked a few of the crewmates for the

location of the captain and they eventually all took him there. He knocked on the door and the captain of the cargo ship let him in.

**"So you're awake,How are you feeling?"**

** "Better, thank you for saving me"**

**"Don't mention it, here this was in one of your pockets and I took it, I didn't realize it was very valuable to you so here you go"**

The Captain of the cargo ship opened one of his pockets then Steve saw a pocket watch or was it a pocket compass. Steve took it from him and began to

think where was this from? As soon as he opened it, his heart sank. He sees a picture of Peggy and just couldn't accept the fact that she might be dead or

worse, she might have been captured. Steve Rogers was motivated to get back into the field to finish the war and to find her.

**"Excuse me Cap?"**

** "Yes?"**

**"What are you gonna do now?"**

** "Isn't that a silly question?.. of course Im gonna head back into the field and finish the war "**

**"But..Cap. the war is already over."**

Steven Rogers face was in utter shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America ^_^**

**Chapter 2**

**"Cap.. are you alright?"**

The captain of the cargo ship stared at Steven Rogers, without any idea of whats going on.

** "Uhm..can you just repeat what you said?"**

Steve Rogers was utterly shocked of the events that have just happened so he wanted to clarify what the captain of the cargo ship has said before he gets into a

mental breakdown.

**"The war.. is over Cap? I'm sure out of anyone you would know that, We defeated hitler with you after all right?"**

Steve didn't believe it, of course he was glad that they won, but he was just more concerned on where Peggy was. He thought to himself, **"I need to see Colonel**

**Phillips, Im certain that he would know where Peggy is" **He immediately asked the captain of the cargo ship

"**Where is this boat headed?"**

**"New York Cap, its where we need to put these cargos"**

** "Perfect, I will be at my cabin, let me know when we're close"**

The captain of the cargo ship saluted him and waved goodbye as Steve left and was headed to his cabin.

The few days in the boat left him thinking, **"What if she moved on to someone else.., what if she fell inlove with some military man, or what if she died?" **

These things bothered him for days and he found himself looking at his compass with a picture of peggy on it, in spare time he would talk to the crewmates,

and if he wasn't doing that, he was certainly asleep in his cabin. Once in awhile he helps the crewmen with their duties. But most of the time he looks at the

ocean.

After a few days Steve Rogers woke up at the sound of crewmen laughing and gracefully cheering. He got up, put on his jacket and headed outside,

When he reached the main deck he found Glenn, one of the crewmates he first met and asked

** "Morning Glenn, what's everybody so happy about today?"**

**"Mornin ,Captain America," Glenn laughed as he spoke his name**

**"Were reaching land in a few hours so everybody's really happy, most of these men are fathers ya know, they can't wait to see their wives and their kids"**

Steve, understood entirely what Glenn was talking about, It rolled the exact same way in the army.

** "You know it was a pleasure meeting you Glenn, thank you for everything"**

"No problem Captain America, it was a pleasure meeting a hero too"

Steve offered a handshake before he was about to pack and Glenn didn't hesitate to accept it

** "You shouldn't call me Captain America all the time ya know, we didn't really have a proper introduction, names Steven Rogers"**

**"Glenn Michael, nice to meet you Steve"**

Steve, walked back to his cabin at the sight of his shield. "Now how am I suppose to cover this up.." he thought to himself. "Maybe I can bring it all the way

home" As he found a big enough suitcase for him to put his stuff in, he packed it all up and placed it on top of his bed. He kept his gun in a hidden pocket

in his coat and after a little while he heard some of the crewmates shout "Where here!, Hey guys where here!". That was the cue for Steve Rogers to head out

the cabin. He took his suitcase with him and he covered his shield with a long linen wrap that he found in the closet and held to it.

As the boat reached the port he quickly thanked the captain of the ship for the save trip home and as he touched land he immediately felt safe at home. He

was in the New York Harbor. He looked around at the sight of cargos getting brought down and the sight of crewmen praising themselves. He started walking

to the city, he was looking for a military soldiers or at least a military post but he couldn't find a lot. He caught the sight of children playing around the streets

with their berets and their vest and ties. It reminded him of the olden days when he used to be that kid, except the fact that he got beat up a lot since he was

really scrawny. He found a military man a few blocks away and asked him for directions to the military post. The man gladly gave him directions and he was

on his way. When he reached the military post, a woman in her 40's asked

**"What do you need?"**

** "I am in search of Chester Phillips"**

**"What's your purpose with the Colonel?"**

** "I am one of the his colleagues, My name is Steven Rogers"**

**"Hmm.. well I can't just let you in I can't be sure who you really are. Sorry but move along"**

Steve had no other choice but to whisper to her his real identity.

**"I am Captain America"**

The woman glared at Steve for a minute and politely asked

**"Will you leave before I call in someone to get you out of here, your crazy!"**

Steve thought for a little while what he just did and realized why this had happened. Then a couple of army men were about to take him out, they grabbed his

arms and Steve stepped on one of the army men's foot releasing his hands on one of his arms, then he bashed one of them with his shield and elbowed the

other, It looked like they were both unconscious and he realized that the woman was about to call for help. Steve shouted

** "Please! let me talk to Chester Phillips"**

Suddenly a man wearing a trenchcoat who looked like he was on his 60's spoke behind him

** "Who needs to talk to me?"**

Steve turned around at the sight of Chester Phillips, his eyes widened as he dropped his shield and suitcase and saluted

**"Colonel, its been quite awhile"**

' face lit up as the sight of Captain America rose in front of him

** "Steve!"**

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I hope your enjoying my first story!, Everything looks slow I know I know but it will get along to the Steggy part of the story. I will be **

**working on the next chapter in a few days since I will be out in the lake with the family. no internet but I will have my laptop. So once everybody is **

**busy I will for sure start working on it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America**

**Chapter 3**

**"I must be hallucinating" **Col. Phillips told to himself at the sight of Steve Rogers in front of him, he looked up and down from head to toe to make sure it

was actually him, it took him a little while to clarify and repeated

**"Steve! It's actually you!"** He came and gave him Steve a big hug and immediately asked

**"Where in the goddamn world have you been soldier!" **He jokingly shouted at Steve and Steve got that approach from him and said

**"Why don't we talk this over somewhere private?" **Steve asked with the look of embarrassment as he had just taken care of two military men

who tried to stop him.

**"Right, come with me then boy" **

As the two of them started walking towards the closest cafe, Steve felt great, he saw the Colonel who he thought was one of his closest friends and he is also

a step closer from locating Peggy. As they entered the cafe they sat at the corner, where nobody else really sat and they took a seat. A little while a waitress

came in, she looked gorgeous, Steve thought, she had the same style of hair as Peggy and almost the same posture. Then the waitress asked

**"Anything I can get you gentlemen?"**

Steve hesitated he didn't really wanna order anything, he didn't have any money of course so he simply said

**"Water is fine with me ma'am"**

**"And what about you?" **the waitress asked Col Phillips who looked at Steve with an amusing look.

**"give me two coffees love" ** smiled as the waitress left and said

**"You don't have to worry Steve I'll handle it"** He gave Steve a smile then suddenly gave him a stern look.

**"Now explain to me everything that has happened Steve.." **Steve wanted to just tell the Colonel to not worry about it but he had that look on his face that

looks like he won't be able to handle it if he doesn't know the full story. So he proceeded to tell of his experience before he crashed into the snow,

he told him how he woke up and how the cargo ship saw him, and so on and so forth. They got they're coffees and Steve's water of course, and then,

explained everything that happened in the world war, about how they won and how they defeated Hitler. Steve was intrigued but he had lost

quite a bit of interest on it, he wanted to say it really bad, he wanted to ask where Peggy was, but something in him wouldn't let him, it was as

if he was afraid, but afraid of what? Steve thought, then it clarified him, he was afraid of saying she died or she lost contact of him.

**"She's alive Steve"**

Steve's look of fear turned into a small smile, a slight bit of hope rushed into Steven Roger's blood as he immediately asked.

**"Where is she! I need to speak to her, its uhh urgent" **

**"Uh huh... im sure it is, you'd probably kiss her as soon as you see her" ** laughed and named it a joke but in Steve's head, he probably would just

kiss her if he sees her. His look of happiness turned into a look of disappointment when said

**"Im sorry Steve, but she's not here.. I haven't really seen her after the war, but I do know she went to Boston for some things to handle so my best bet**

**is that she would be there" **Steve gave a disappointing look, but also he was determined, he wanted to find her, he loved her so with all this time in her hands

he wouldn't mind searching the city just to find her.

**"Your gonna try to look for her aren't you?" ** said with a calm voice

**"Yea.. how do you know?"**

**"Look son" ** sighed and said

**"I've seen how you looked at Peggy and how she looked at you, you're both basically identical, when I see you both all I can tell is that, **

**your both crazy for each other and you both need each other" ** sighed

**"So..?" **Steve Rogers smiled, he can tell the Colonel is about to do something either generous or lame.

**"I'll help you out, but only this once!" **

**"Yea thanks Colonel"**

As they finished their coffees and left the the cafe, Steve got a ride from Colonel Phillips' car, He took Steve to his home and gave Steve the spare room.

**"Here ya go Steve, stay as long as you'd like"**

**"Thank you Colonel for these things" **

When left, he placed his shield right beside a table and placed his suitcase beside it as well,

Later that night, had cooked pizza, well technically not cooked, it was frozen he just placed it in a stove. As they started eating, Steve couldn't wait

on what Colonel Phillips had to report to him since he said that he would try to track down Peggy just for Steve.

**"So...? you find anything?"**

**"No Steve nothing, at all its like she's untrackable" ** chuckled

**"Was that sarcasm?.." **Steve said lazily

**"Shut your mouth boy, or I'll have you out of this house!" ** joked

Days went by and by and for Steve it was as if time slowed down, for him it feels like a really long day and it just didn't help because all he could think about

was Peggy. Steve went out and walked around the block once in awhile when he was bored, he went to movies, and he also read the newspaper lots. He was

really trying hard to get himself busy all the time. He tried to not think about Peggy, but the women who are physically attracted to him introduced themselves

once in a while,

One night, Steve had a dream, he dreamt that he found Peggy, her beautiful face, her braided hair, and most importantly, her posture.

"God I love that" Steve thought to himself, he was walking towards her when suddenly he heard a shout, it wasn't from the dream it sounded like.

**"Whats going on!" **Steve woke up and ran towards office and as soon as the Colonel saw Steve he said

**"We found her Steve"**

**A/N **

**Hey guys the lake idea was postponed since my dad was sick, so I worked on this.. I know i'm not getting any reviews, or follows, or such, but I know**

**that if I can keep working hard and keep trying to write well eventually you guys would come out and say hi. But if you guys do see this, leave a little hi**

**or so on.. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America :D **

**Chapter 4**

Quite a few tears and a huge smile came to Steve's face from ' news, he was ecstatic about it and couldn't wait to hear the rest of the details.

**"She's in Indiana so your gonna have to walk all the way there"**

Steve shot him a look of disbelief, this guy was his friend and he's just gonna make him walk? Steve shrugged and said

**"Calm yourself boy, I was just messing with ya! I will drive you there, when we get there I'll take you to a little house I still own, I'll give ya your **

**money and your on your own from there"**

**"Thank you"**

**"We leave tonight, so go on and pack"**

Steve nodded and started walking to his room, he opened his suitcase and started packing a few clothes that he had received from the cargo boat, and of course

his Captain America outfit on another suitcase, he then found his compass and placed it on his pockets, After about 20 minutes of making sure he had everything

he placed it all near the front door of house and he went to leave the house,

**"I have at least a few hours before getting ready to head to Indy"**

So then Steve went on with his daily routine, heading out for coffee, then he goes to the harbor to look at the sea, then he watches the movie, after the movie

he sat in the park just admiring the view of the city, Steve sat in the closest bench next to a tree, he had liked it because when he was a kid he always sat

in benches near the tree, it was Steve's "thing".

Suddenly a woman, right about Steve's age was walking around the park, She had a troublesome look and Steve knew that there was something wrong with

her. He wanted to say something, but he didn't have the urge since, well he still doesn't really know how to talk to the woman walked towards him

he needed to say something

**"Uh..."** Steve got awfully nervous

The woman walked in front of him

**"Can you please get out?, your blocking the sun...?" **Steve grinned awkwardly as the woman looked at him with a weird stare

**"Oh..I...I'm sorry!"** She starts walking faster away from Steve and he said immediately

**"Wwwwait!, It was an approach!" **Steve said awkwardly

**"I just can't handle seeing a lady look upset without knowing the reason?"**

The woman stared at him then sat beside him laughing

**"Ahahah... I'm sorry but.. I have a husband.. well.. had" **The woman stared at the ground, Steve could tell she was trying hard not to cry.

**"I'm Steve by the way.. Steve Rogers.."**

**"Amanda Scmhidt.. pleasure to meet you" **She tried to smile but Steve couldn't handle it anymore he asked calmly

**"What happened with your husband?.."**

**"He died in the war.. and ever since then I tried getting over it but I can't I tried going to the park today just because I think it would help me.."**

**"It's fine.. I'm sorry it happened to you.. I had a girl who I have lost now I'm looking for her.."**

(I would love to make this chat longer but the story must go on)

Steve and Ellie talked about Peggy and her husband, they talked about the situations they were both in and they both talked about what they would do if

they see each other. Of course Steve didn't tell her he was Captain America. That would kinda ruin the whole keep your identity a secret.

Time passed on and Steve noticed he had to go, he quickly gave Ellie a hug and ran to home where he was standing with the car ready to go.

**"Where in the damn have you been Rogers?!" **

**"I forgot what time I had to be here..."**

**"Just get in the damn car"**

Steve noticed that his stuff was in the back even the shield. It was about 3:30 in the afternoon and they were suppose to leave at 3:00.

got in and started driving. On the way to Indiana, told Steve a point by point story of how the war went after he had crashed, He told

Steve what Peggy was doing when he was gone, how she looked at his picture, and how she sometimes cried in the office. Steve didn't want Peggy to cry

but he was glad that she was in a breakdown because of him. It made Steve feel, special, loved, and most importantly, he felt cared. On their way to

Indiana they had to stop by a few motels, and had to refill the car some gas once in a while. When they don't talk about what Steve had missed he normally

falls asleep and wakes up at random times. In the third day of the trip, they had finally reached Indiana and happiness spread through Steve's face.

when they arrived at the house owned and he helped Steve unpack his stuff. After it was all done, he gave Steve a small pouch, When Steve had

opened it, there was money, it looked like it was tons of money in Steve's eyes. This is the most he has ever had.

**"That's your army money...350,000 is in that thing and thats just half of your money"** said with a stern look

**"Wait how come its this much..?" **Steve asked, awkwardly

**"Because your a hero Steve... we're gonna need you in the future and this money is gonna take you in good hands I hope"**

**"I will.. I wont spend it all in one night!" **

**"Good.. by the way your shield is in the master bedroom beside the cabinet."**

**"Thanks again for everything Colonel"**

Steve offered him a handshake and they shook it firmly. He knew this wasn't goodbye from him, he would see him again eventually in the future. So when

the Colonel left. Steve lightly threw his suitcase in the bed and he rushed a towel and some clothes since he needed a shower. After he was refreshed he

went downstairs, and opened the refrigerator, Empty, Steve sighed and left the house. He walked to the side and opened the garage that had and

found a good looking 1941 Mercedes-Benz and smiled. gave him the right to use the car for anything he needs. He buckled in his seat belt and

turned on the engine. Oh did it feel good to ride a car. Steve went on to cruise around the city for a bit. He would see cafes, and stores, and a movie theatre.

Steve smiled at the sights that Indiana had to offer. He cruised past the parks and eventually he found a marketplace. He didn't really know what to buy, but

with all the money he had he said

**"The heck with it, I'll take one of these and these and these and oh! that looks good and that"**

Steve took a lot of groceries and in the end it only costed him 327 dollars. Steve smiled feeling like he is the richest man in the planet.

He got lost a couple of times before arriving home and he started placing the cans of beef and the vegetables in their rightful places and he also placed his new

radio on the table. After all the unpacking of the foods were done, he was starving, he didn't feel like cooking at all, He does hope though that Peggy would

cook for him once they both reunite. So for now, Steve decided to go to a diner that he had found earlier ago when he was cruising. After getting lost once

again he had found the diner. He parked on the side of the street, and when he entered the door he sat in the counter.

**"What would ya like to have dear?" **asks a waitress looking at Steve with lazy eyes.

**"uhh..well a burger would be just fine my dear"** Steve left the counter and sat in an empty table, he laid back and noticed that the waitress eye rolled and

started placing the orders in the cook's kitchen. He looked at the cars passing by, and all he could think of at that time was Peggy. He leaned on the glass

window and thought to himself

**"Where in the world would I start to find her..? this place is huge..." **

As the waitress arrived with Steve's burger, he dined in and payed earlier. He really didn't know how it worked again when it comes to diners and cafes

because always did the ordering and the paying. He dived in on his burger taking chunks of it per bite. He thought about where he would

start looking for Peggy and what would he do to locate her. As he took another bite on his burger leaving it with a half left when someone entered the door.

He didn't really care who the person was at the moment, he only cared about his burger so he didn't even bother to look at who entered. Then suddenly

he heard the lady ask the waitress

**"May I please use your telephone"**

**"Thats funny"** Steve thought, he was sure that sounded alot like Peggy, he looked up at the lady and his eyes widened, his jaw drop, and so did his heart.

**A/N Apologies! for not posting this earlier.. I know that you all have been waiting for the Steggy moments! and next episode there will be some Steggy**

**actions!. I will update in two days or so, busy with football practice :D. Anyways drop a review once in a while..Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America d:**

**A/N: I figured since the Steggy is about to begin, we start off with POV for both characters. so then we could both kind of feel and experience(Imagine) **

**what our lovely duo are experiencing at the moment. Enjoy! (O and I'm so sorry btw for not posting for awhaile, footballs a bum! but I have alot of time**

**to put these stories up so please review and view and love it!) (OH I FORGOT TO SAY... every story needs a twist.. enjoy the love for now... but sooon! **

***chuckles* sooon...!) ENJOY **

**Chapter 5**

It was her, Steve froze the whole time as he sees her face, beautiful, Steve thought, She always had looked so gorgeous when she had her hair braided, and

she had red lipstick on her. Damn shes amazing, Steve thought. She looked like she was busy with something, Steve saw her smile and then kept talking, Oh

how he wishes right now that he can hear the conversation. He wanted to move and just grab her in the hips, he wanted to kiss her, but there was something

inside of him that wouldn't let him do it, He doesn't know why, but he just for some reason didn't want to say hi. Maybe it was because, he didn't wanna

cause a scene in front of the other people in the diner, or maybe just maybe. Steve thought, maybe she just has moved on. Steve wanted to deny the fact

but it was a possibility. As he sees her walk out of the diner, he slowly followed her. Having to pay the women he was all set and done. He needed to know

where she lived, and this was the perfect chance.

**"This isn't stalking, this isn't stalking..." **Steve murmured to himself as he walked past a corner where Peggy crossed.

He kept a safe distance, due to the fact that Peggy,is an agent, and he was sure that Peggy would notice him right away soon enough if he wasn't cautious.

He saw her cross another crosswalk and he followed up just at the right time. and once Peggy crossed another, he would wait a little bit and do the same. He

kept walking faster at the sight of Peggy but immediately slowed down due to the fact that Peggy might kill him without noticing that it was him.

After around 30 minutes of tracking her. Steve found her in a hotel, he saw her check in and went on to the elevator. Steve saw that it was getting late so he

remembered the address before heading off home.

Steve was excited, maybe a little too excited, she looked like a fine as dame as always. Steve thought, he slept that night knowing what to do, everything on

his mind, and dreamt of what his strategy was.

**-The next morning-**

Steve woke up more happier than ever. He rose from his bed and stretched his arms, he normally would start his mornings with some pushups, then situps,

then he takes a shower. He wanted to wear something that Peggy would like, but with his limitations of clothing he didn't really have much options. He then

chose to put on a white plain shirt, along with a brown jacket, the same one that Peggy liked. Steve thought, he assumes that Peggy would remember

Steve a bit more if he wore clothing that she's seen him on before. He went downstairs and cooked some bacon and eggs, he was so happy that today was

his chance that he ate only a few of the bacon since the others were burnt. He then heads over to drive his car onto Peggy's apartment.

**-Peggy POV-**

Margaret "Peggy" Carter, woke up on what seems like the most perfect day ever, Peggy loved mornings, she was a morning person after all. She dressed up

after a hot bath and she stared at her mirror curling her hair, She loved braiding her hair, it was a part of her, it made her feel special. She wasn't like the other

women in Indiana after all, she was a dame, she knew she was but what men love about her was her vibe. She admits it herself that she loves being the

women whos in charge since no one ever really sees a women in charge they find it attractive. Well thats what Peggy thought. She opened her drawer and

took her red lipstick, she uses it and looks at herself once more. Her hair wasn't perfect yet since it was a little wet, but heck once it dries off it will be perfect.

She loved where she stayed, she had a very big room all for herself. A big bed, a big tub, and a balcony that reveals most of the city life. She preferred a little

bit more nature but nothing is ever too perfect. She looked outside and looked around, seeing little children run around, the elderly walking together, and cars

passing by. This was no more than just a normal day for Margaret Carter. She loved being fancy, but only if shes off duty. She heard a knock on the door, and

opened it. It was no more than Howard Stark.

**"Hello Howard come on in"**

**"Hey Peggy here's some files that I have brought up, these are machines that may help us in the near future!"**

**"Alrighty then let me take a look"**

There were so many brilliant plans on here, Peggy thought, things such as aircraft tools and weapons, and such. She wasn't really a big fan of fancy things,

she always preferred a gun, more than anything.

**-Steve Rogers' POV-**

This was it, Steve thought, he drove to the parking lot of the hotel and left, He had flowers and chocolates bought for her, and he was ready. He didn't know

what to say or what to do. But he knew that these were the things Bucky told him to buy, when it comes to girls and apologies. He entered the lobby and

spoke to the man in the desk.

**"Where is Margaret Carter's room?"**

**"May I ask who is trying to look for her?"**

**"My name is Steve.. long time friend of her"**

The man in the desk looked at the flowers and chocolate that Steve had and said

**"No visitors allowed at the moment"**

**"May I at least give her a call?"**

The man sighed and offered him the telephone and dialed her number for Steve.

As the phone was dialing, Steve gulped and hoped for the best. He didn't know what to say but he had to just wing it.

**"Hello?" **Peggy's voice, her british accent made Steve smile and also anxious.

**"Hi this is Steve... may I come to your room?"**

**"I do not know any Steve I am sorry"**

**"It's me.. Steve Rogers"**

**"Don't make me go down there and slap you if you say that name once more"**

**"Go ahead and try" **Steve smiled, he had thought of a brilliant idea and hanged the phone.

**"Thank you, im off"**

He starts walking off the desk and sees one of the bellboys having a hard time carrying a big amount of luggage, he sneakily shoves the baggages as it fell on

the ground a huge commotion, erupted as the desk boy and the bellboy immediately helped each other out with the luggage. He sees a stairway open and he

didn't hesitate to run to it.

******-Peggy POV-**

**"The nerve of this stranger!" **Peggy shouted as he heard a stranger speak the name of a man he once knew.

**"What...?"** Howard looked at her with confusion, as Peggy took her pistol placed it in her secret pocket and walked outside her room.

**"Hey where are you going!" **Howard shouted all the way from Peggy's room. She ignored him and kept going, the nerve of that stranger. Disguising

his or herself as a person she once loved. She got furious time and time again remembering Steve's face. The last time she had seen him was in the

Hydra base 2 years ago. He was dead, and she always felt like it was her fault. She ran to the hallway where the stairways were and kept going. she sees

a man who was also running up with flowers and chocolate. She then accidentally trips and the man dropped his stuff and tackled her as he fell onto her on the

floor. Peggy tried to grab her pistol then she saw his face. it was him, Peggy's face wide in shock. to see that there he was, Steve Rogers, the man she loved.

was in front of her and he still didn't hesitate to save someones life.

**"Uhhghh..." **Steves opened his eyes at the sight of Peggy

**"Hi... Peggy?"**

**"OH MY GODS YOUR ALIVE!" **

She didn't think at all, she was suppose to be a strict army woman, she didn't have any control as she pressed her lips against his and felt his warm lips

touching hers. they were making out in the stairways and she didn't care. She cried as she kissed him one last time and hugged him tightly.

**"Don't worry Pegs im here now... im sorry for not being there 2 years ago"**

She had so many questions to ask, but not here, not here in the stairways, She leaned up to him with a few tears in her eyes and said

**"Lets go to my room.. Steve... we'll discuss everything there..?" **She sobs looking at Steves face, so handsome as always. Oh god she fell for him.

**"Of course.. Peggy.. anything for my girl... I'm sorry about the flowers and chocolates.. there kinda ruined.."**

Peggy couldn't help it but laugh, she pressed her lips against his and then leaned back again and said.

**"Don't worry Steve... You being here is worth more than a thousand chocolates and flowers..."**

He helped her up and placed his hands around her while they walk back to Peggy's room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own CaptainAmerica... I wish i did but...**

**A/N: I got a favorite today and I was really glad I did thank you "Avengers 22" for favoring my story!**

**Also, I'm so sorry I had to rush this one since I have to go to the lake today, will be gone for a week but I'll by typing with my computer so I will have**

**a good looking story after, till next time~**

**Chapter 6**

**-Steve Rogers' POV-**

There she was right next to him, Steve just couldn't believe it. He hasn't seen her in ages but damn she looked good, Steve thought. He had his arms around her

while walking to Peggy's room and Steve just could not wait until they got some more "privacy" he thought. Of course he isn't really that good with women still,

everything he had done just a moment ago to Peggy, was all instinct, clearly his mind didn't know what to do but his heart moved him.

**"Wait.. I don't think that made sense..."** Steve thought in his head.

As they approached Peggy's room, he opened the door for her and noticed that it was no more than his friend Howard Stark. This man was one of the guys Steve

trusted during the war, he's a rich man with a big brain when it comes to science, Steve thought. But at the sight of Howard, the only thing Steve would have

done was give him a handshake but instead he gave him a hug.

**"Oh my god... you're alive?! But HOW!?"**

**"I don't even know Howard. but here I am!"**

**"We need to get you to ASAP" **Howard exclaimed

**"Right... we do need to do that..****" **Peggy said softly

**"No need.. He already knows I am alive and I am here... he took me here in the first place after all"**

**"But why here?" **Peggy asked with curiosity written all over her face

**"Because... this was the only place I had a home...?****" **Steve replied awkwardly.

Steve didn't wanna tell everyone his real purpose of why he's here. He didn't want Stark to know it more than anyone. He came here for Peggy, and that was it

there was no mission or anything, the mission was to get her back and that was all that mattered to him.

**-Peggy POV-**

**"I don't believe that this was the only place he had a home" **Peggy thought

From what she remembered, Steve was from Brooklyn, he had a rough childhood there she recalled. How could Steve have a home in Indiana when he's

miles away from Brooklyn. Maybe it was a grandparent?, a cousin?, who knows. the only thing right I have to worry now is that Steve should not meet

Noah, I have to find a way to break the news to Steve. Peggy thought. Noah was another man in the war who asked Peggy for a chance. At that time all

she thought about was Steve and the only way she would ever move on was if she felt another mans love. Noah and Peggy have been courting for some

months now and Peggy knew at some point Noah would propose to her. But she felt guilty, she kissed Steve without hesitation, but why? Peggy thought

why did she kiss him. Maybe it was a spur of the moment but why. It didn't matter now Peggy thought, the only thing Peggy needs to do now was to find a

way for Steve to understand. Then hopefully she can go back to her life.

**"Alright then Steve I think I have to get going, I need to go buy some food, and such" **

**"Wait.. let me come with you Pegs."**

**"No Steve its alright, you stay here and catch up with Howard"**

**"But.. I'd like to catch up with you?"**

Was he always this hardheaded, Peggy thought. She knew that she had to say yes or Steve would keep bugging her until she says yes.

**"Alright follow me then**"

As they head to the parking lot, they both enter Peggy's car and all she could think about now, was what she had to do. She lied, about the "buying the food

and stuff". She just wanted to buy some clothes. since she bypassed a really nice store on the way to the hotel once. The sight of Steve right beside her

felt weird, and awkward but she didn't think he felt that way. As they drove on the way to the store nothing but silence and awkwardness started to grow.

**-Steve Rogers' POV-**

He felt it, He can also sense it, Steve thought. The awkwardness was tearing him apart since he didn't know what to say to Peggy. Ever since he kissed her

just a moment ago she looks almost pissed, maybe worried about something. Was it because of my teeth? Steve thought, He swears he brushed his teeth

before heading out. He needed to say something or the awkwardness would just grow like mold.

**"So... uhm lovely weather eh Peggy?" **Steve said with a grin on his face

**"It's cloudy today... Steve I wouldn't consider that lovely"** Peggy replied with a stern voice

**"Damnit Steve you messed up what is wrong with you?!"** Steve thought to himself.

**"So where we headed?"** Steve asked

**"A clothing store just a few blocks from here"**

**"Oh great shopping for clothes" **Steve said sarcastically

**"You know Steve I did tell you to stay with Howard, I suppose you didn't like these sort of stuff" **Peggy replied

As they reached a block, they found the clothing store Peggy thought about, as they both enter in the lady herself was smiling at the both of us and greeted

with a good morning. As Peggy walked around looking for clothes I had to think of something, something that would help Peggy and I catch up. what was

that thing Bucky used to do all the time, when he tries to apologize? As he was thinking Peggy found a few clothes and offered him to see what looked good

on her. As she entered the fitting room, Steve had nothing but thoughts in his mind. What was that thing Bucky always does. _"Steve could you please give me_

_the other_ one?" _"Here you go Pegs__" _What was it...? a lunch a breakfast no. a date, Steve thought that's right a date! that's what I need to do to catch up.

As Peggy finished her shopping, she offered to give Steve a ride home. As she was driving Steve home, Steve made conversations with her regarding things

such as what he had missed while he was gone, and such, and Peggy was telling him about some music he missed out on, or on some missions he would have

loved. None of them mentioned the kiss they shared. As they arrived in the front step of Steve's home. All he could think about was asking her out on a date. T

This was his chance, Steve thought

**"Hey uh.. Peggy thanks for the ride" **

**"Anytime Steve.."**

As he left the car he started walking toward the house then suddenly he turned around and asked

**"Do you mind..? on going on a date with me? dinner maybe so we can catch up?" **Steve asked in the most non awkward way possible

He saw Peggy think about it and smiled

**"Yes of course, maybe tomorrow around 8?"**

**"Sounds great Pegs!"**

**"good pick me up by 8 then"**

She drove off, and Steve was ecstatic


End file.
